Teacher and Student
by SomeRandomFangirl15
Summary: Just another Levi x OC lemon. Don't like .Don't read it...


Disclaimer: I don't own "Shingeki no Kyojin" aka "Attack on Titan" in any way. Just borrowing. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Mature for language and content.

Warning: LEMON AHEAD! This is just straight up Levi and my OC Karlyn lemon with a bit of a back story. You don't like Levi/OC lemons. Then go away! Uniform school skirt kink, cum swallowing and blowjob.

Coupling: OC/ Levi

* * *

Levi don't know why he was going this. If he got caught doing this. He could lose his job and fuck up his whole image,also with losing all respect. He worked so hard for.

As he thrust himself deeper to his female mewled in delightful pleasure. She was completely naked on his desk. The only thing she had on with the school uniform skirt. Which Levi left on intentionally. He loved that skirt on Karlyn. He caressed the ebony skin of his student. Enjoying how soft and smooth her skin felt, before taking her chocolate into his nipple. Suckled on it as he repeatedly abused her sweet spot with his member. Knowing that is would directly send the poor girl to her climax.

Karlyn bit her between lip. Humping her hips upward to met her teacher's thrust. She throw her head back, feeling her climax hit her. Her whole body spasm and her back arched in pleasure as Levi continued to pump through the waves of climax.

He slide out of the girl , still hard and throbbed. His member cover in Karlyn's love juices along with some of his pre-cum. He smirked with proud seeing his student laying on his table , taking in the after glow of their "talk after class".

They have been doing this for a good two months and a half now. Doing nothing more then meeting up and fuck then going their own ways. But, lately, he was started to "catch feeling" for his young female student.

She has started going out with Armin. Which was odd to him. For he thought the girl would for the popular guy or atleast a jock. But, she choose a total nerd.

Until, he was the two together. They looked happy and kind of as much as he hate to admit. A pretty cute couple. It made him sick to his stomach just thinking about.

Levi was about to zip up his pants and leave. When, he suddenly felt a hand wrap again his member. He looked down to see the hand belong to his student. Who somehow with on her knees now. Before him. He looked down at her in pure lust and want. Reaching down to run his fingers through the girl's black wavy silk like hair. As she started to go on work on his hard member. Sucking , licking, stroking on his member. Levi kept one hand on her head. Pleading silently for her too continue. When, she sucked on one of his balls, his climax hit him hard. Coming on the girl's face, chest and some made it's way to her mouth. He looked down at the seventeen and slivered at the sight of school girl covered in his cum. She stroked him as he rode the waves of his climax.

He was disgusted with himself. Having sex with a seventeen year old girl and to make matters worst. She was best friends with his niece, Mikasa.

Levi zipped up his pants and put on his button up shirt. He was about to on his shoes. When, he looked over and saw Karlyn licking cum off her hand, cleaning herself with a smirk on her face. His member immediately came back to life.

He knew what she was doing was gross,degrading and , his penis said other to attention. Every other past person that did in bed with him was a turn off. But, with she did was a turn on.

He grunted fight down the urge to go back over there and fuck her deep until him cum into the girl as punishment for being so cute to the point it was sexy.

When,Karlyn was finally done cleaning herself. She start putting on her clothes. Smirk as she noticed her teacher's boner return.

* * *

Levi and Karlyn rode in the car in silence. Karlyn was staying on his house to have a sleepover with Mikasa.

Karlyn was brushing her mid-back length hair before tying it up with two adorable pigtails. Levi swear lowly feeling his member twitch in has best to ignore.

Karlyn took out some lip gloss and putting it on painfully slowly. Her teacher watching from the corner of his eye.

This little bitch was trying to intentionally tease him and it was working. He smirked deviously. He could wait until midnight. He was going to teach her a lesson or two about teasing her favorite teacher.

* * *

The clock struck midnight. The house was quiet and peace. Mikasa was asleep. Karlyn creep out of the bedroom to see if Levi was awake.

She smiled as her entered Levi's bedroom to see him wide awake. Sitting up in his bed, not bothering hide his boner.

Karlyn went on her hands and knees crawling over to him. Levi smirked at his prey making it's way to him. Karlyn got on his lap kissing him on the neck. Levi groaned lowly as the young female messed with the tender skin of his neck.

Levi cupped her face and lean in for a kiss, brushing their lips together. Before, hissing ," Fucking tease" in Karlyn's ear as he flipped them over so he was on top. Grabbing the girl's hands roughly, holding them over her head.

Karlyn blushed as he turned her over on her knees, face down on the pillow. Levi took his free hand and caressed the girl's ass lovingly, before slapping she wasn't wearing underwear.

_"Slut", he thought to himself,"My slut"._

Karlyn moaned in pure pleasure from being slapped on her ass. Before, he went in between the her's legs to felt she was completely wet downstairs already. Levi positioned himself at the girl's ready entrance, poked his tip inside then out. Teasing the girl keep her hands behind her back as he teased the girl. She wiggle her ass alittle as a sign of begging him enter her. Levi just smack her ass and thrust his member into the girl. She moaned into the pillow as Levi start to fuck her hard and deeply. She mewled in delight. Love the way Levi was fucking her. She lift up her head and looked back at him with a smirk. Letting go of her hands he wrapped his arms around her her waist. Pulled her up to sit up in his dick and ride on it. Her black resting on his muscular chest as her twisted and bounce on his member. It wasn't all before both of them cum.

Levi in bed feeling her golden orbs stare up at him as she rest her head on his chest.

"You know that there is nothing going on between Armin and me. I just hang out with him, I like to talk to him", Karlyn said. Levi simply looked down as Karlyn, wondering. Why was she telling him all of this now. Before, getting out of bed. His cum rolling down her leg as she exited the room. Levi smirk secretly hoping she would get knock up by him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Byes!


End file.
